lego_sw_miniseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Mlu2143/Renegade Vs. The Five (pt. 23)
Josin jumped up and down, then stopped. "Is that a good thing?" Turtle smiled at him patiently, "No it's not, someone bad has captured Sam, Waros and Jalana," she said sadly. Jerek sat up. "Come on! Let's get some weapons and hide!" said Jerek excitedly. Everyone went into the darkness with their own weapon. Turtle crouched down sniper in hand, Josin took out his mini lightsaber, Bron took out her lightsaber, and Jerek his darksaber. The door opened and Waros, Sam and Jalana walked in. Jalana had her usual cold, unreadable face, Sam was calm as usual, and Waros you just couldn't tell. Jay shoved the three to keep moving and Jalana kicked his shin. He unexpectedly screamed in agony. He garbbed her chin and said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, little lady." Jalana just mumbled something under her breath and kept going. Jay forced the three to sit down. "So, let's make this quick and snappy, okay? Or else I'll have to get snappy," he said. "So, shall we begin?" No one said anything. "How about we start with this. Where are your little friends?" he began. "How would we know. We've been with a nutcase all day," said Jalana. Jay looked at her. "You know you can get yourself killed that way, right?" asked Jay. She just shrugged. "Since the lady ain't saying anything. Shall I try one of the gentleman? Yes? No?" Neithier responded. "I guess that's a yes. Hmmm. I choose to start with you," he said. "Cooperate, and you won't die. Maybe," said Jay to Sam. "So, where are your friends? I have an agenda and I need to kill Shay'll, so hurry up," said Jay impatiently. "I don't know where they are," said Sam plainly. "Well, you've got to know, you must have some sort of secret devices of some sort," he said looking in Sam's little pouch. "The only secret device on me, Jay, is the one that keeps me sane from looking at your ugly face," said Sam half smiling. Jay's eyes flarred and he clobbered Sam in the face so hard that his chair fell down and the hidden comlink in his mouth fell onto the ground. "Eewwww!!" said Josin. "Shhhh!" said Turtle and Bron at the same time. Jay looked at the little comlink and picked it up. "No secret device, huh? You know, Sammy, I don't like when people lie to me. It's only right when I lie, not you," he said sticking his pointer finger out as to scold him. "Now it's not right when you lie, so I have to punish you now," he said grinning and rubbing his hands together. He quickly moved his hand towards Sam's rib cage as if to punch him, but he didn't. Sam got electrocuted. "Oww!!!" Jay smiled. "Like my new toy?" said Jay. "It's like a vibro blade, except I took out the knife, and put a mini electric rod there. Just to torture you guys," he said smiling. Turtle looked frightened. "This guy is a freakin nutjob!" said Turtle frightened. "Guys, on the count of three I want you all to attack. Turtle stay here and get a sniper position just in case things don't work out well," said Jerek. Turtle saluted. "Yes sir!" she said. "Bron and Ani, you two follow me. Josin, you stay here," said Jerek. "Aww," said Josin. "One. Two. Three!" said Jerek as he ran p towards Jay. Bron and Jerek opened their sabers while Ani pointed his blasters at Jay. Turtle stayed hidden in her sniper position with Josin. Jay smiled umpleasantly. "Hello brother. How 'nice' to see you, but it would be nicer to see you in a coffin, but oh well. Congratulations brother, you've come to be the hero once again, but that won't happen. Because if you move a cenimeter off the ground, a pressure mine will be relieved of your massively large weight. So what ya gonna do, Jerek? Maybe, call on mommy and daddy for help? Nah, because they're both gone," said Jay smiling. Jerek's eyes were flarring red and his hands were clenched. "Something wrong, Jerek? Is that a touchy subject?" said Jay smiling. "Now you won't be able to do anything..." Thanks for reading this! Jalana Category:Blog posts